


Drabble: Queer Eye for the Kinky Guy

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-19
Updated: 2004-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: Queer Eye for the Kinky Guy

  
Kyan and Jai were sprawled on Jai's sofa, channelsurfing. Kyan had control of the remote, but when he flashed by Bravo, Jai made a dashing hop and grabbed it. Twenty minutes into the show and Jai started pouting.

"You gave him a safeword!"

Kyan blushed a little. "Yeah."

"You never gave _me_ a safeword." The pout deepened.

"You already have one."

"Not the point."

Kyan stole the remote back and put on a random news channel. "Then what's the point?"

"You're a cocksucker?"

"Jai?"

"Yes?"

Kyan leaned in very close and murmured, "If I kiss you, will you shut up?"


End file.
